


Take Me To Church

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, M/M, Piercings, Public Sex, Sex in a Church, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Michael Milton gets fucked by his lover - while his father holds the Sunday service.





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was shared by Lucibae ([ Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD)), who already wrote amazing fic for it. I couldn't resist it, either.
> 
> Written for the SPN Lucifer Bingo for the Free Space on my Card.

Michael Milton breathes in sharply in an attempt to stay silent.

He has to stay silent because they're not at home but up in the unused pews of the church's upper balcony, and the church is full because it's a Sunday and Michael's father is holding the service.

Of course Michael's lover doesn't give a fuck about how hard it is for Michael to stay quiet like this. His father's voice is loud enough to drown out the small, slick sounds of Lucifer's fingers working him open, and probably also enough to hide Michael's stuttering breath, but there's no way he can moan and beg for Lucifer the way he wants to. It's incredibly hot to kneel on the wooden pew like this, with his belt undone, his slacks and boxer briefs pulled down to reveal his ass and feel Lucifer's fingers in his hole while everyone below has no idea what they're doing up here.

"You're trembling, Mika." Lucifer's voice is a low purr in his ear that tells Michael how aroused his lover is. "Think you can keep silent for me?"

Michael bites his lower lip to keep from answering. He knows he'll moan if he opens his mouth, and then his father will hear him, and Michael is in no mood to discuss his sexual preferences with his father (there would be so much blushing involved). Instead, he manages a nod, digging his nails harder into the wood.

"Good," Lucifer breathes into his ear, and it takes all of Michael's willpower to keep the protesting noise in when Lucifer's talented fingers slip out of him. "Because I'm going to fuck you nice and full now… you'll stand and smile at all those sheep down there and shake their hands, and all the while my cum is going to leak out of you."

Michael shivers harder, his teeth dig into his lip with more force. _Please,_ he thinks. _Please Lucifer, fuck me already._

Soft noises behind him, Lucifer opening his own belt and slacks. Michael tunes out his father's voice and concentrates on listening to his lover. Lucifer hisses and Michael knows he's stroking lube over his cock, and then hands on his hips guide him backwards and into Lucifer's lap. Michael digs his fingers into the pew and grits his teeth against the wanton moan caught in his throat as his lover pushes into him slow but steady, not stopping until Michael's seated in his lap and impaled on his cock.

Lucifer, the cheating bastard, exchanged the usual small barbells he wears in his Jacob's Ladder and Prince Albert piercings for ones with thicker beads. Michael barely manages to hold still and keep from moaning his pleasure as they rub along his inner walls.

"Like my surprise, love?" Lucifer sounds smug and just a little breathless behind him. Michael nods, clenching around the thick length splitting him open. He turns his head and leans back further until he can hiss into Lucifer's ear. "_Fuck me_. Now."

Lucifer’s moan is almost silent, but his grip on Michael’s hips tightens until Michael knows he’ll have bruises where his lover’s fingers dig in. He doesn’t care, and then _finally_ Lucifer starts moving, guiding Michael into a hard, fast rhythm up and down on his cock that drags the piercings along his insides in delicious ways. Michael bites his lip and clings to the pew, his own untouched cock swaying with the force of his movements. They don’t have that much time left, his father’s voice is picking up intensity and volume as it always does when he reaches the end of his sermon, but Michael knows they don’t need much time, either. He can feel the heat crawl up his spine, the pressure in his veins growing. Lucifer makes a soft little growling sound behind him, moving just a bit harder, and Michael throws his head back and grits his teeth. His gaze catches on his father, bright-eyed and passionate with his own sermon, and then Lucifer’s hand is gone from his hip and wraps around his cock instead, and his lover’s cock hits his prostate _just so_, and Michael is lost.

“OH GOD!”

He only realizes he’s shouted it out loud as he came over Lucifer’s fingers, clenching down on him and trembling with it, when he hears Gabriel’s voice.

“HALLELUJAH!” his younger brother shouts, and then there are other voices joining. Michael pants and shivers, gasping softly when Lucifer pulls him in tight and he can feel hot wetness fill him up.

“That was close, Mika,” his lover whispers in his ear, and Michael grimaces and dares another look at his father. Charles Milton looks a little surprised, but he’s glowing, too, and just maybe he won’t ask why Michael was moved to such an outburst.

“Your fault,” he whispers back, shifting to pull off Lucifer with a soft little noise. Lucifer chuckles and helps him pull his pants and slacks back in order.

“You can make me pay later,” his lover murmurs into his ear just as Chuck raises both arms to say the peace. Michael bites his lip against a smirk and shivers as Lucifer’s come slowly trickles out of him.

“Oh, I will,” he promises.


End file.
